1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing manicure, which prevents the leakage of a removing solution or a volatile gas of a solvent that generated when a closure is opened, enabling the closure to be opened only when desired so that a finger tip coated with manicure can be inserted therein and is turned to easily remove the manicure coating, without permitting the skin part to be hurt with the removing solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A manicure (nail enamel) is a kind of makeup for the fingernails. The manicure itself comprises chiefly a coating-forming agent such as of nitrocellulose, resins that give luster and intimate adhesiveness to the coating, a solvent such as of a plasticizer, alcohol, ester, ketone or the like, and a coloring material which may be a dye or a pigment. In recent years, it has been known that nitrocellulose in the coating-forming agent reacts with keratin which is a protein constituting the nail to thereby change the color of the nail into yellow. Accordingly, a manicure using an emulsified polymer and the water has been developed to substitute for those which use nitrocellulose and organic solvent without, however, finding widespread use yet.
So far, the manicure coating has been removed by using a solvent or an alkali solution as a removing solution; i.e., the manicure coating is simply wiped off by using a sanitary cotton or a sponge (inclusive of cotton-like material, soft plastic foamed material) impregnated with the removing solution. Therefore, the removing solution adheres to the tips of fingers other than the manicure coating, or it often happens that the removing solution is adhered in large amounts to the nails and to the finger tips causing the nails and finger tips to be hurt. Due to such trouble and nuisance, furthermore, many women hesitate to use the manicure though they possess the manicure. This is a problem existing so far.